RoyEd Dribbel Drabbles
by Ramenshinigami
Summary: just some RoyEd drabbles that I make when I'm bored. There may be some rated M drabbles later but there will mostly be T (thanks to Edward and his very colourful mouth)
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hey peeps, I was bored and stuck inside, due to the lovely British weather so I wrote this. Enjoy._

 **Mornings in the Mustang Household**

Edward Elric hated rainy days. Resembol usually rained, much to Edward's discomfort. The cold weather made his automail ache. Plus, there was hardly anything you could do when in rained. You were stuck indoors until it stopped and even after that, going out when it was soggy wasn't pleasurable either. He wasn't in the mood to get his precious boots dirty.

Edward sighed as he looked out of Roy's kitchen window as he sipped on his orange juice. The boy decided to visit his boyfriend for a few days but little did he know that those few days would have been spent indoors, watching the rain trickle down the glass of the window.

He looked at his watch. It read 10:27 am. Time to wake up Roy. He'd been awake since 6am due to the hail which rattled against their bedroom window. Roy, luckily, was a deep sleeper so the rain didn't affect him in the slightest. Edward had been bored stiff for the past couple of hours, and he'd had enough. Roy had mentioned that they would have a date at home. Just the two of them. The colonel had promised that he would wake up early, for Edward. 'Ha. I should have known, like he'd do something like that for me.' He thought to himself as he blew on the window, drawing a stick figure of himself in the condensation with one of his flesh fingers.

* * *

Edward shouldered the bedroom door down, not caring when it smacked the wall behind it, leaving a nice dent where the handle struck.

"Oi. Time to wake up," He said not so softly. A lump in the Queen sized bed moved, groaning softly. A few seconds past and the body didn't move. Edward's eyebrow twitched in anger. "Hey, shit head. I said get up!" The boy started to stomp over to the bed, his automail leg making a satisfying clang as he moved.

He stopped at the side, grabbing hold of the blanket which covered his boyfriend and proceeded to yank the sheet off.

"You monster!" whined Roy as he rubbed his eyes, rolling over to dace the window making himself comfy again. He let out an almighty yawn, smacking his lips loudly. Silence. Then a loud snore escaped his lips as he cuddled a pillow next to him.

Ed was starting to lose his rag, well he already lost it long ago. He stormed over to the window and tugged the fabric open, allowing the light to shine directly onto Roy's face. Roy let out a noise of distress and rolled over, to face the other way.

"Fucking hell, you're so difficult!,"Ed groaned, sitting on the edge of the bed, resisting the urge to punch him in his attractive face. "You know," He began after a short pause. "You've obviously forgotten our date plans. I swear to Gate you're awful! I was actually looking forward to- whoa!" Edward shrieked and blushed as he was pulled down onto the bed by Roy. Roy pinned Ed down underneath him and roughly kissed the boy eagerly. Ed let out a satisfied sigh and held onto Roy's neck. Their tongues danced together. Roy gently tugged on Ed's bottom lip and Ed moaned slightly. Roy then drew back and grinned.

"You want to do it?," Rot whispered into Ed's ear causing him to shiver.

Ed lightly nodded his head, looking up at Roy with bedroom eyes.

* * *

Roy fell back next to Ed. Both were panting heavily. Their cheeks dusted with rouge. Roy was the first to speak. "That," he swallowed, running a hand through his short hair "was amazing." Ed turned his back to Roy, flicking his now let down hair from his shoulder.

"I'm still really pissed at you. I was looking forward to our stay-at-home date, y'know. But that's expected of the great lord Roy Mustang, huh." Ed sneered, but couldn't help but grin at how happy he felt.

~Le end~


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hey guys. It's still raining (such a surprise) so I'm just going to hang about in my pjs all day and write fanfic. Enjoy._ - _Scottie_

 **Baking:**

 **Summary: It's Winry's birthday and Alphonse has asked ever so nicely that Edward bakes a cake for her. Roy decides to help. How could it possibly go wrong?**

 **Rated T for language.**

"Roy, were the hell is the fucking flour?" Edward yelled from the kitchen. Roy sighed and got up from his lounge chair in the living room and placed his book and glasses on the coffee table next to it. As he walked to his kitchen, he saw Edward in a red apron, surrounded by a mountain of ingredients. The colonel massaged his temples at the mess. There was no way in hell he was going to clean it up. It was Edward's job.

"What are you doing?" He asked, smiling dangerously as Edward spilt some sugar onto the floor. Edward shrugged, ignoring the mess he had just made.

"Making Winry a birthday cake. Al said I had to since I don't know what to get her as a present. If I don't do it, he will tell Winry about our relationship," He replied, cracking an egg into the bowl, not noticing the eggshell that went with it. Edward shivered as he thought about Winry's reaction. "It would either go really well and she would be really happy and understanding, or she would flip the fuck out and cut off my balls." Edward cringed.

"No, no. You're doing it all wrong. The eggshell went in! Let me do it." Roy shook his head as he opened a cupboard and pulled out a white apron, quickly putting it on, taking his gloves off and walking over to Edward. He picked up the glass bowl that had the egg in it and threw it in the bin, much to Edward's horror.

"What the fuck? I was doing just fine! Stop mothering me." He huffed as he crossed his arms and pouted. Roy shook his head and brought the glass bowl back to their working station and cracking 3 eggs into it with only one hand. Edward stared in awe making Roy chuckle.

"Preheat the oven at 180ºC for me, will you?," He asked. His boyfriend nodded as he walked over to the oven and started fiddling with the knobs. Edward huffed in triumph and grinned to himself as he heard the slight hum of the oven signalising it was on. "Don't look so proud of yourself, you just turned an oven on." Roy sneered. Edward spouted a string of curses at his superior and resisted the urge to knee him in the leg.

During the time that Ed had turned on the oven, Roy had already beaten the eggs, caster sugar, butter and baking powder into the bowl. The mixture was now really smooth and fluffy.

"Wow that was fast."

"Just like you in bed, huh?," Roy grinned as he moved the whisk through the mixture. This time, Ed did knee him but with his automail leg so it hurt more. Roy cursed and stumbled, almost dropping the glass bowl on the floor. "Watch it, you little shrimp." He growled.

"Who ya' callin' a shrimp, you shitty faced colonel?!" He yelled, stomping his foot on the ground, gritting his teeth.

"You asked for it~," He sang teasingly. Edward huffed, throwing off his apron as he stormed over to the kitchen table, sitting down and sulking, refusing to help anymore. Roy didn't complain, it meant that the cake would be perfect he thought to himself as he skipped around the kitchen, humming to himself as he added the ingredients together.

~Time Skip~

Roy had finished preparing the cake and he had just popped it into the oven when the phone rang He untied the apron, throwing it on one of the chairs, ruffling Ed's hair as he walked past to pick up the phone. "Hello? Oh, Alphonse! Yes, the cake is going great. It's just in the oven," Edward looked towards Roy on the phone, he bad mood suddenly vanished. "Of course, he's right here. I'll give the phone to him. No, don't worry, I enjoy cooking," Roy chuckled. Ed snickered, Roy was really such a charmer. "Have a lovely day, Alphonse, goodbye."

Roy walked over to his subordinate and handed him the phone, kissing his cheek as he did so, making Ed blush and scowl. He put the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Brother! How's the cake going? Why was Roy the one baking? I thought I told you to cook it, didn't I?" Alphonse asked. Edward sighed.

"Bloody hell, one question at a time!," Ed huffed "I _was_ cooking the cake until Roy said I did it wrong so he took over."

"Why didn't you help him?"

"Well…ah-erm. He said I was being a nuisance."

"Did not! He's lying. He just ran off sulking. " Called Roy from the other side of the kitchen. Ed covered the speaker with his hand and turned to his boyfriend.

"Did too- shut up-!" he grumbled as he placed the phone next to his ear again. Alphonse chuckled.

"You two are like an old married couple," He could hear him smiling through the telephone. Edward was about to interject but Alphonse cut him off. "How long will it take until it's finished? It needs to be ready in a couple of hours."

"Yeah, it should be ready soon. Hey, what are you getting Winry as a birthday present?" He said, curiously.

"Oh, you know. Just the silver and crystal necklace and earring set she wanted."

"Whoa, it's that like really expensive? You must love her a lot huh. So, when are you going to propo-"

"Shit…," Ed turned his head sharply over to look at Roy with wide eyes. In his oven mittens was something black in a tin which was smoking that slightly resembled a cake. Roy gulped. "Edward, prepare to get your balls cut off…"

All Alphonse heard through the receiver was;

"HOW THE FUCK DID YOU BURN THAT SHIT? YOU'RE SO DEAD! JUST YOU WAIT, YOU-beep beep" The call ended and Alphonse let out a laugh so loud that Winry came into the room and asked what was so funny.

"Winry, sit down. I have something to tell you." He said through gasps. Winry sat on his lap and he leaned into her ear, whispering something into it. After a few soundless seconds, she turned to her boyfriend, with a stunned look on her face.

"WHAT?"

~Le End~


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Bloody hell! 3 days of rain in a row? What kind of a summer is this?-Scotteh p.s: I apologise if this is shit._

 **Chocolates**

 **Rating:T**

 **Summary: Roy needs more chocolate so Edward and him go shopping. What happens when Roy eats too much chocolate? Bit of OCC-ness.**

Roy opened the cupboard and licked his lips, hoping to find something sweet to snack on as he signed his paperwork. The only thing in the cupboard was a packet of crisps that read 'Calcium Snacks' and a sticky note stuck on the packing which read 'Great Lord Edward Elric's snacks. Touch it and you dead, Mustang.' There was a little heart drawn in the corner with some smaller writing underneath that was 'p.s: This is no joke. If you eat these, you won't be getting laid for a week.'

Roy closed the cupboard door again, not wanting to risk his chances. He knew how strict Edward could be. He sighed and started looking through the kitchen for something sweet, anything! But he found nothing.

"Edward?" He called as he walked into the living room to see his boyfriend wrapped up in a blanket and watching something stupid on MTV. Edward didn't look away from the screen.

"What do you want?"

"We're out of chocolate." Roy replied as leant against the door frame.

"Oh boo-hoo. Go and buy some then." Ed said, monotone.

"You come with me then," Edward raised an eyebrow as he looked at Roy as if to say 'and why is that?'. "Because chocolate shopping is awkward if you go by yourself. Plus, you have more of a-"

"Watch it, Mustang…" Ed fumed, knowing what he was about to say.

"-feminine appearance so people might think I'm buying them for you."

"No." Edward said, after a long pause.

"Come on," Roy jeered "You could be my girlfriend for a day."

"I don't want to be you shitty girlfriend! I'm more manly than you!," Edward screamed. "If you want a girl to go with you, call Lieutenant Hawkeye. She'll defiantly go with you." Ed looked back at the TV and scowled. Roy brought a hand up to his chin and looked off to the left as if in deep thought.

"Actually, you're right! I'll go ask her." He said as he stood up right and turned around to head for the phone. Roy hid his grin. He knew Ed was very protective and would get jealous easily. It would only be a few seconds before he would come bounding to Roy's feet and beg to go shopping with him.

"Wait!-," Ed yelped as he struggled to get out of his blanket. Roy stopped and turned around, raising his eyebrows. Edward stuttered and blushed "I'll…I'll go with you…Hawkeye doesn't like sweet things anyway so…" He trailed off, avoiding eye contact. Roy grinned. He knew Edward well. He couldn't help but kiss the boy. He was acting too cute. Roy liked it when Edward was bashful.

After they had their make out session, they out on their shoes and got into Roy's car where they drove to Thornton's, Roy favourite chocolate shop. As soon as they walked into store, Roy's eyes lit up.

"So many types and flavours to choose from! Oh, Ed! Look, look! They're giving out free tasters!," Roy said as he bounced up and down. Edward sighed, his boyfriend was such a girl at times. Roy noticed his sudden outburst and coughed, regaining composure. "I-if you need me, I'll be over there, trying some testers…" He grumbled, embarrassed as he walked off. Edward giggled to himself and smiled at his boyfriend. There was a side to Roy that only Edward knew and that made him very happy.

~time skip~

"uuuuhhggg…" Roy groaned as he walked over to Edward who was sitting on one of the black leather sofas provided at the shop. Roy's face was white as a sheet and he looked somewhat dead.

"What's wrong with you?" Edward asked, trying not to show his concern. Roy stumbled and sat next to Ed, resting his head on his shoulder.

"Ate…too…much…chocolate…bout…to…throw…up" Roy gurgled, clutching onto Ed's coat. His subordinate panicked, standing up, pulling Roy with him.

"We need to get you into the car. Can you walk for a bit, you big oaf?," Ed grumbled. Roy nodded weakly and let Edward take some of his weight. "Fucking hell! You're heavy! How much did you eat?" He yelled. Roy just groaned I response.

Once they made it into the car, Edward noticed something. Roy was too sick to drive, so he placed him in the passenger seat and he himself sat in the driver's seat. He slowly wrapped his hands around the steering wheel. Well, yeah, he had just recently passed his driving test but he hadn't driven since then. Cautiously, he pushed the keys into the ignition and the car roared causing Edward to jump. _'Okay, relax Edward Elric. You're the Fullmetal Alchemist for Gates sake. A little bit of driving won't be a problem.'_ Edward moved his foot to reach the gas pedal, but it was too far away because he was shor-vertically impaired compared to Roy. He moved the seat forward and stepped on the gas.

~Time skip~

By the time they had arrived home, Roy was more sick thanks to Edward's great driving skills. The younger man literally dragged his boyfriend into the house and threw him onto the sofa, grabbing the blanket he was using earlier and covering him with it. After Edward had gotten Roy a hot water bottle and stuck a bucket next to the sofa, Roy mumbled something incoherent.

"What's wrong Roy?"

"We…we didn't…"

"Yes?"

"We…didn't buy any chocolate…"

~Le End~


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: *cries* Final day of summer holiday. I got back to school tomorrow on my birthday. Any, enough chitta-chatta let's get to the story. Enjoy :D (p.s: is it just me who thinks that Olivia Armstrong is a total bae? I have like a massive crush on her…*hides, embarrassed*)-Scott_

 **Hairstyles**

 **Summary: Roy finally notices how soft Edward's hair is.**

 **Rating: T (for, you guessed it, language) but this is mainly fluff, I think.**

Roy and Edward were cuddled together on the sofa watching TV while wrapped in a fluffy white blanket. Edward was cuddled into Roy's chest and Roy had slung around Edward's shoulder, as if to protect him. It was quite early in the morning but they had decided to watch a film since Roy was still recovering from his sickness.

Edward sat up with a groan and reached for his ponytail, trying to pull out the band without yanking half of his hair out.

"What are you doing?" Roy asked, curiously.

"You try leaning back on a sofa with your hair up, it's really uncomfortable," He huffed as his hair fell loose. Edward flicked it away from his shoulders and resumed his spot on Roy's chest and nuzzled into it slightly, like a cat. Roy put his hand on Ed's shoulder again, but as he did so, ran his hand through his subordinate's hair. _Wow, he has really soft hair. Did he always have soft hair? Why haven't I noticed?_ He through to himself as he started playing with a part of the blonde hair. Edward looked towards Roy who was avoiding eye contact. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"S-say…what kind of conditioner do you use? Your hair is really soft." Roy said, awkwardly. Edward looked back at the TV screen.

"I don't use conditioner, it's a waste of time and it's slimy as hell. If that shit gets on the shower floor, you will be slipping everywhere. I've had one too many accidents to know that." Edward mumbled to himself.

"Can I style your hair?" Ed snorted.

"Why? That's really gay."

"Ed…we are gay." Roy gave his boyfriend a 'are you fucking stupid' look.

"Yeah I noticed, but that's not what I meant."

"And…if we _do_ ever have a daughter, I doubt it'll be you doing her hair every day. Think of it as…training." He said as he kissed Edward on the cheek, making Edward blush. Ed swatted him away as he got off the sofa and sat in front of Roy, his back facing him so he would have more access to Ed's hair.

"We're two men, neither of us can get pregnant, you idiot. Alchemy isn't that developed yet…but I think in the near future there will be a way for men to get pregnant…" Roy chuckled as he realised that Edward had thought of this before. Edward was glad his back was facing Roy so that he couldn't see how red his boyfriend's face was. Edward shoved a hand into his leather jeans and pulled out a handful of hairbands and a foldable hairbrush _(My mum has one of those and they're so cool! Like just in case of an emergency loose hair or something. Pure genius :P)_. He always had spares, just in case. He handed them to Roy, as he did, Roy took the chance to kiss his hand.

"Thanks," He said as he took the hairbands and the red hairbrush. The flame alchemist opened the brush and started combing Edward's hair. "Well, there's still the option of adoption." He said as he came across a knot in Ed's hair. He yanked on it, causing Edward's head to jerk back and he made an unattractive yelp, turning to Roy, holding his head where it hurt. Roy held his hands up in retreat.

"What the fuck? That hurt like a bitch!," He said as he spat flames "Brush through it _slowly_ or hold the hair at the top and brush to stop it from hurting!" ( _I've had one too many incidents like this when I brush girls' hair...they hate it. :/_ )Roy patted Ed on the shoulder as if to calm him down.

"That's why you should use conditioner." He said, raising an eyebrow. Ed glared daggers at him.

"What did you say, shitty colonel?"

"Nothing, nothing~ just turn around again," Edward huffed and swivelled back to his earlier position, crossing his arms. Roy did as he was instructed and held the hair at the top, to reduce tugging. He split the hair evenly in the middle and made two bunches at the top of Edward's hair, leaving his fringe out. "Done. Turn around." He said, excitedly, obviously proud of his work. Edward turned around with a pout on his face, his arms still crossed. Roy looked at Edward with wide eyes. The metal alchemist looked like a cute school girl. His weakness…

"What ya' lookin' at." He mumbled, looking away from Roy's gaze, blushing. Roy's eyes glittered.

"I never knew you could look so cute. My little tsundere." He chuckled as he picked Edward up and pulled him into a hug. Edward squirmed.

"Who calling a little tsundere so small that their senpai would never notice them?!" He yelled into Roy's ear, blushing furiously. The older man pushed his boyfriend down onto the sofa and kissed him hard, causing Edward to squeak.

"My point exactly. Say, how about we try for that baby today?" He smirked and started kissing down Edward's jawline.

"Men don't get pregnant!" Edward tried to push Roy off him, not wanting to make love on the sofa.

"We can still try." Roy grinned.

"AH! You shitty pervert!" Edward screamed, causing Roy to chuckle.

~Le End~


End file.
